herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission: Savage Planet
''Mission: Savage Planet ''is a game on Hero Factory.com. Gameplay Starting, Preston Stormer 3.0 sends the player to Quatros after Aldous Witch. Rookie Hero Rocka 3.0 says to come over to the planet, but Stormer tells him to get back and Rocka accecpts (glumly). However, William Furno 3.0 cannot contact the player. After battling several creatures, Furno tries to contact the player again, but still cannot contact him, as the player battles more creatures. Rocka later contacts him and says he is coming to assist after all, as Furno contacts him and says the interference is because of the weather. Nathaniel Zib contacts him and tells the player that Quatros is one of the last resources of Quaza, and mining was halted to protect the planet. The player battles more creatures, but Furno says something amminating from Quatros' core is causing quakes and Rocka wants to fly down and help, but Stormer says he is needed in the air. They player then battles and defeats more creatures, then eventually Raw-Jaw. Raw-Jaw bellows that he will find the player's ship and escape the planet, then leaves after the planet quakes. Later, the player recieves a call from a trapped civilian, who says Aldous Witch has pitted her against someone, but static keeps her from finishing. Rocka quickly transmits the co-ordinates to the player. After the player defeats more creatures, Rocka contacts the trapped civilian and he finally succeeds, sending the player after her. Stormer tells him to procceed with caution and uploads information about Aldous Witch to his console. He discovers that Aldous was a scientist at the Hero Factory, but was obsessed by their Hero Core and wanted one for himself. One day, he tried to have himself implanted with a Quaza in the Assembly Tower, but Stormer stopped him. Because Aldous had taught then for decades, he wasn't imprisoned. Instead, he was exiled from the planet, never to return. After taking on some more creatures, the Hero battles and defeats Waspix. He inserts a code into a device and escapes. He contacts the civilian, who intoduces herself as Evelyn Captcha. She keeps drones from attacking the player, then they player finds a Ranger called Ranger Pete. He explains he was trying to protect Evelyn and was attacked by drones, but he was saved by the player. Evelyn is delighted to see Ranger Pete, and he explains that his communication chip was cut by the temple drones and after he was cut off from her, he couldn't break the access codes and was trapped. They go to rescue her and stop the Witch Doctor. A Fangz tries to get the player to leave while they have the chance, but is taken over by the Quaza spike. The player defeats him and Evelyn tells them to enter a code: S-L-I-Z-E-R-S. Once done, they enter a lab where they find Evelyn and learn Witch Doctor trapped her there. They go to save the planet. After battling and defeating more drones, the player once again battles and defeats Raw-Jaw and this time frees him. Waspix says she will defeat the player, but she is defeated by him and freed, as well as Fangz. Witch Doctor is then fought and boasts that he has as much Quaza as 3 Heroes in him. However, he is beaten and arrested. The game is played in multiple sections. There is the Hero Factory, where you can use unlock codes, buy upgrades and equipment, do random Call Center missions, and play the Savage Planet Missions. Controls The player uses the mouse to move, the numbers 1, 2, 3, and 4 to use boosts, and the letters Q, W, E, and R to utilize special abilities. Boosts The boosts stay the same regardless of class and they are: *1 - Restores health. *2 - Restores energy. *3 - Temporarily increases damage dealt. *4 - Releases an EMP pulse, which damages all nearby enemies. Special Abilities When you select your custom Hero, you also choose a class and the options are *Fighter - A primarily melee combatant. *Gunner - A primarily ranged combatant. *Technician - A primarily gadget-based combatant. Each class has their own special abilities. Fighter A Fighter's basic attack, apart from dealing damage, can also deflect energy blasts. *Q - Electroblast - Fires a blast that damages multiple enemies in a linear fashion. *W - Supra Sprint - Makes the Hero run faster for a brief period of time. *E - Stunning Blow - Stuns nearby enemies such that they look visually different and walk slower. *R - Energy Drain - Drains nearby enemies health while draining your energy. Gunner A Gunner's basic attack is a ranged energy blast. *Q - Power Shot - Fires a blast that damages multiple enemies in a linear fashion. *W - Stun Shock - Stuns nearby enemies such that they look visually different and walk slower. *E - Energy Shield - Redirects all damage to be drained from energy instead of from health. *R - Burst Blast - Fires a burst of energy in every direction. Technician A Technician's basic attack is a ranged energy blast. *Q - Defense Drone - Deploys a blue floating drone from the Hero which attacks enemies. *W - EMP Grenade - Slows down nearby enemies. *E - Cloaking Shield - Makes the Hero invisible to enemies. *R - Lethal Blast - Fires an explosive ranged device. Missions The player does random Call Center and Savage Planet missions to progress. In each mission, they fight enemies and end with a battle against the boss of the level. Defeating enemies earns the player credits and experience. Credits are used to buy equipment, meanwhile experience points accumulate to raise the Hero's level, which instantly replenishes their Health and Energy, and gives an additional point to be spent on upgrades. Specifically the available missions are: *Mission Level 1 *Mission Level 2 *Mission Level 3 *Mission Level 4 *Mission Level 5 *Mission Level 6 *Mission Level 7: Lab Break *Mission Level 8 *Mission Level 9 *Mission Level 10 *Mission Level 11 *Mission Level 12 *Mission Level 13 ---- *Any Level Mission: Exterminator *Any Level Mission: Take out the Trash Characters *William Furno *Rocka *Julius Nex *Jimi Stringer *Dunkan Bulk *Preston Stormer *Raw-Jaw *Waspix *Fangz *Witch Doctor *Big Joe *Lucy *Quadal *Nathaniel Zib *Evelyn Captcha *Ranger Pete Enemies There are 5 classes of enemies that are found on the various missions and they are: *Melee Robot - Close range fighters. They use a basic attack that graphically resembles a headbutt that does little damage. *Medic Robot - These robots heal their comrades without a direct attack. They visually resemble a hologram. *Heavy Melee Robot - Much like a Melee Robot, but with a stronger attack. *Hover Robot - Float and look like disks. They fire energy bursts at the player. *Witch Doctor Guard Robot - Float and defend Witch Doctor in the last mission. *Bosses - Bosses are usually encountered at the end of a level and include Raw-Jaw, Waspix, Fangz, and Witch Doctor. Bosses are extremely powerful, with ranged and melee attacks. Most enemies appear in groups, though bosses always appear alone. *1 Melee Robot *3 Melee Robots *2 Melee Robots, 1 Hover Robot *3 Melee Robots, 2 Hover Robot *3 Melee Robots, 1 Medic Robot, 1 Heavy Melee Robot *4 Witch Doctor Guard Robots Cheats In game you can use the following codes to gain the associated rewards: *4243569 - Awards 2,500 Credits. *9011925 - Awards An Energy Boost *8845332 - Awards An Ability Point *3845230 - Awards 5,000 Credits *0012569 - Awards An EMP Boost *7127725 - Awards An Ability Point Each cheat may only be used once. Category:Media Category:Online Games Category:2011